


Head Duties

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Percy/Penny. Head Boy Percy is glad he didn't go to the showers instead. Note: My first and only het fic thus far.





	Head Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

  
Percy stood in front of the door to the prefect’s bath, bathrobe in hand, trying desperately to remember what the password was. The passwords changed constantly ever since Sirius Black had entered the castle.  
  
“Something to do with bubbles... no...”  
  
Percy bit his lower lip in frustration. He had to bathe in the next hour or he’d be late for his rounds. He couldn’t stand there all night.  
  
“Everything alright, Percy?” a voice asked from behind him. Percy started and looked around to see Penny, who was also holding a bathrobe.  
  
Percy gulped and thought quickly. “Yes, fine Penny. I think I’d better just go to the showers. See you tonight.”  
  
Penny frowned a little and let out what sounded like a small sigh. “Well, weren’t you about to take a bath, too?”  
  
“Well yes, but--”  
  
“We could share,” she finished. She looked up into his eyes with a gaze so fierce that Percy was almost frightened. His jaw dropped open and he stared at her dumbly for a moment until she grabbed his hand and whispered, “Mr. Bubble.” With that she dragged him into the bath.  
  
The door closed behind them and before he knew it Penny was unfastening his robes.  
  
“Look here, Penny, I don’t think we should mumph--”  
  
Penny’s lips were on his, her fingers in his hair, her tongue swirling around his. He’d never felt so dizzy, or so hard. Then she took his hand and placed it between her legs, and it was this action that broke his reserve.          
  
Before she knew it her robes were in a puddle on the floor, and Percy’s lips were wrapped round her nipple.  
  
“Godric, Penny! Lay down. Now!”  
  
With that he pushed her down onto the towel bench, pulled down her panties and spread her legs apart. He could hear Penny breathing in huffy little gasps as he nibbled his way up her thighs.  
  
“I’ve wanked imagining what you taste like, Penny.” And with that he spread her lips apart and began teasing her folds with the tip of his tongue. He made a point with his tongue and pressed it inside her as far as it would go, then began to thrust in and out.   
  
“Fuck, Percy!” Each thrust made his nose slide against her clit, and before he knew it she was gasping and cursing so hard he thought for sure she’d pass out. He felt her hips quiver beneath his hand, and when she pressed her hand to his hair he looked up to find her body completely slack.  
  
He nibbled his way back up to her breasts and rested his head on her chest, looking up at her. Her chocolate curls really did look beautiful against her shoulders like that. He was so hard it was painful, and before he could start dropping a hint Penny looked down from heavy-lidded eyes and said, “Percy, I’ve never... what got... Godric!”  
  
With a small grimace he replied, “I don’t know, I just sort of lost control. Sorry.”  
  
Penny grinned. “Don’t apologise. I liked it. I expect you’ll be wanting me to do you now?”  
  
Percy gave a relieved nod as she put a finger under his belt.  
  
“Come here, Head Boy. Let’s see what little Percy’s up to.” 


End file.
